Luke Torres
Capitol Male (Luke) Name: Luke Torres Age: 16 District: Capitol, other districts for choices would be career districts, one, two, or four. Gender: Male Weapons: He's excellent with swords and spears. He's been trained in a Career Academy along with a handful of picked teenagers, and stayed in the academy until they wanted to voluenteer to be in the games. He's pretty much trained and mastered all kinds of weaponary because he's been in the academy. Personality: Luke is arrogant, he wants to show off his skills to everyone. He thinks he's all that. He is also ignorrant. Though with all that arrogance, he's ruthless. He get angry or mad easily, and vicious at times. He wants to murder all of the tributes and win the games. He'll never try and stop, he's very defiant and doesn't like to do orders. Luke prentends to be a leader, but isn't one himself. Luke also is gay, he has a boyfriend named Brett Edwards, he only feels senstive for him. Appearance: He has spiky dark black hair that goes to his right side, its messy and spiky, but he leaves it like that. Luke has flawless peachy skin. He has mysterious, light grey eyes. Luke is also tall, he has a height of 6'0. He also is muscular, he has a six-pack of abs which makes him strong. Luke also has a long neck for scouting out other tributes, and elf-like ears for excellent earing far away. Height: 6'0 Backstory: Luke was picked, along with another handful of teenagers. They were taken to a Career Academy, just like the Training Center, and took them in to train for the Hunger Games. They were trained until they wanted to volunteer. He met this guy who was also chosen to train, his name was Brett Edwards. After the annoucments about not to fight with the other teeangers, Luke and Brett both went to the sword fighting station, they both picked up the same sword, and offered to give one another the sword, they introduced themselves to each other, and became friends, they went to fight each other with swords ever since. It was reaping day one day, the day Luke didn't want to be chosen yet. The escort picked a slip of paper and it read Luke's boyrfriend's name. He volunteered for him, and swore to win for his boyfriend. Strengths: He's been trained in a Career Academy, so he's trained in weaponary. Since Luke and Brett always went to the sword fighting station, he's expreciened with all kinds of swords. He's also strong, he works out with his boyfriend at the weight lifting station so he's trained in that too. In their free time they would pratice throwing spears and hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: Luke is sometimes homesick, he missess his boyfriend back in the Capitol. He's also arrogant and ignnorant when caring for other people other than his boyfriend. Interview Angle: Luke will talk about his life back in the Capitol, he will also talk about his boyfriend, Brett. He will be sensitive and sentimental. Bloodbath Strategy: If he gets accepted the Career Pack, he will use his speed and strength. He will sprint to the Corncoupia, and grab supplies and weapons while killing the other tributes. If he doesn't get accepted into the Career Pack, he will grab a backpack and sprint to somewhere in the arena. He will fight his way out of the Corncoupia if he has to. Alliance: Careers, if not, none. Highest Training Score: Highest Ranking: Category:Fluffeh Kitteh's Tributes Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Victors Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds